Glitter
by You're All So Vacant
Summary: Magnus has always liked glitter, and Alec was happy to indulge him. But this, this all started when Magnus ran out of PINK glittery eyeliner... R


**AN/ This is my first Mortal Instruments fic, the Characters might be a bit off. Anyway, this is just a short thing, as the idea started bugging me whilst I was pretending to revise for my Chemistry exam. **

**Glitter**

"Magnus, what's wrong?" Alec asked his boyfriend, who was sitting, legs crossed on their bed, completely make-up-less, sulking.

"Mags?" He asked again, when the warlock did not answer.

He approached the bed, standing directly in front of Magnus, who was twisting a pink tube in-between his fingers.

"My eyeliner has run out." He stated miserably. Alec blinked twice, and then sat down on the edge of the bed, in front of the warlock.

"And…?" He didn't see what the problem was.

Magnus looked up from his lap, facing Alec, face incredulous. "What do you mean 'And'? This is a disaster! It's the equivalent of you running out of…of…" He shook his head, giving up.

"What? The equivalent of me running of out Magnus?" He joked. Honestly, that was the only thing he couldn't do without.

"Not quite. But it is pretty important. "

"So, Sweetie, why haven't you just got some more?" He had really caught on to that little nickname. He thought it suited Magnus far more than himself.

"I can't just get it!" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Um, Why not?" He took Magnus' hand, even though he wouldn't let go of the used eyeliner.

"They don't make this anymore. It doesn't just pop into existence. And there is no way I'm substituting my lovely luminous, pink, thick, bright, glittery eyeliner for some other crap."

Alec sighed, and walked into the bathroom. There had to be a least a hundred tubes of make-up on the counter, all but one belonging to Magnus. The one that didn't was plain black, and Izzy had bought it for Alec when she came round after shopping. She had also got Magnus orange nail varnish, which he loved.

Searching through them, he found five items with logos and designs similar to the one Magnus was desperately holding.

He picked them all up, careful not to disrupt everything else that was so carefully arranged, and headed back to the bedroom.

According to the coloured band around the lid of the liquid, Magnus had light purple, deep purple, green, purple and one other pink.

PINK!

He snuck around the bed, and Magnus was sulking too much to pay attention to him, so Alec climbed onto the bed unnoticed.

He the lunged forward, wrapping both arms around the warlock's shoulders, and waving the tubes in front of his face.

The warlock snugged back against him instinctively, and Alec kissed his cheek.

"You have five of that brand." Magnus, took the tubes, examining them.

Suddenly he brightened up, and turned and kissed Alec, fast but enthusiastic, before pulling back.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetie, but what have I done?"

He was hoping it would cheer him up a bit, but he didn't expect the strangely make-up-less warlock to be _so_ happy.

"The pink! I thought that was my last one!"

"Clearly not. Though that one is, so go easy on it."

"Alec, darling. Of _course_ I'll go easy on it." His tone of voice said the opposite, and sure enough, Magnus only stayed long enough to kiss Alec once more before he bounded off to the bathroom, tubes in hand.

* * *

Alec had always known that Magnus Bane was very glittery. He had not known how much Magnus clung to it, as if it were a part of his skin. And Alec had to admit, it was still slightly strange, waking up next to a non-glittery Magnus.

He was beautiful normally, but with the glitter, he looked very originally _Magnus._

And he had been very upset when he thought he didn't have any pink glitter left, which had given Alec a little idea.

Magnus had always tried to get Alec to wear glitter too, and this, Alec thought, was killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

Magnus walked through the door, surprised that Alec was not in the living room, and wondered through their home, dropping his bag on a hook, placing flowers on the kitchen table. He didn't use magic for everything, especially if he was already out in town. He was a warlock, and at eight hundred, he had skills enough to earn money.

He had just gotten back from a job, where some ridiculous people thought it was a job suited to him, dragging there cat from where it had trapped itself in a magical box.

It was stupid that they had left it near the cat to begin with, but they paid well, so Magnus had little to complain about.

"Alec? Sweetheart?" He called, nearly tripping over Chairman Meow as he headed towards their bedroom.

"Hey Magnus." A familiar voice responded, and he opened the door to see Alec smiling up at him, a book open by his thigh.

He was holding something in his left hand, and Magnus looked at it curiously. He was naturally nosey.

"I got you a present." He chucked the item at Magnus, who caught it automatically. Alec had turned back to his book, but Magnus could see a slight blush on his fair skin.

He looked at the bottle Alec had thrown, and smiled. It was black, which threw him off a bit, but it took about five seconds to realise what it was.

"Babe, I can conjure up lube, you know."

Alec smirked knowingly.

"Read the back, Magnus."

..._With pink glitter to suit any diva. _

_(Alec personally thought that part of the label was ridiculous) _

He laughed excitedly. "You got me lube with pink glitter?"

Alec nodded, smiling at his grinning boyfriend.

"You went out, even though you say it's embrassing, to specifically search out glittery lube?"

"Yep. I love you too, sweetie." He said, laughing at Magnus, who was practically jumping up and down.

Magnus bounded over to him, and captured the other boy's lips in a kiss.

"I do love you, Alec. Even if you're not glittery."

"well, I might be soon." He nodded his head towards the bottle.

"Yay!"

"You actually said yay?"

"Definitely." He fell forward, comically landing face first on a pillow, his body covering the book.

With a sigh, Alec picked up Magnus by the waist, budging him enough to free the book, and placed it on the floor.

He had barely sat back down before he had a warlock straddling him, and pink lipsticked lips attached to his neck.

_This was the best idea_ ever.

* * *

_The next day, Alec and Magnus visited everyone at the institute..._

They were all sat in the living room, Maryse included, and Magnus and Alec were keeping a controlled distance between them. Yes, everyone had already seen them kiss, but that didn't make 'family time' any less awkward. Especially when no-one was really doing anything, so they were all pretending to watch a fashion show that Magnus and Isabelle had seen before, and no-one else really cared about.

Alec could feel his sister watching him intently, and it was unnerving him slightly. Added to this, Magnus had noticed, and he too was staring at Alec, more than usual.

Eventually, he looked directly at his sister.

"Did you want something?"

She nodded towards him.

"Is that _pink glitter_ on your face?"

Alec raised a hand to his face, which had turned beet red. He glared at Magnus, who was suppressing a snigger.

"Magnus Bane, how the bloody hell did you get it on my face?"

"How much detail do you want that answered in, Alexander? The simplest, I think, would be that I put it on my hand, then...somehow...enough stayed on my hand, and I touched your face."

Izzy leaned over, and wiped it off with her finger, then frowned.

"That doesn't feel gritty like glitter."

Magnus could not contain his laughter this time, but responded so that Alec didn't have to.

"No, he wouldn't have it on him if it did. It just _looks_ all glittery." He stopped laughing, but still smirked.

As an afterthought, he added: "I like glitter."

**A/N- Please leave a review! It would be greatly appreciated!XD**


End file.
